


Caught

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Yuya-kun,” Yuuri said with a smirk on his face. “You are by far the best thing I’ve had to catch in awhile.”<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

 

“You know Yuya-kun,” Yuuri said with a smirk on his face. “You are by far the best thing I’ve had to catch in awhile.”

Yuya struggled against the chains that bound his hands. “Let me go...You don’t have to follow orders like this.”

“Who said this was an order? Yes catching Yuzu and the other girls was an order, but you see, catching you was because - I wanted you~”

“No, that’s not right...” Yuya looked at the ground in disbelief.

“Sorry~ But that’s how it works.” Yuuri tilted his chin and made him look up. “You’re stuck here, all alone, with no way out.”


End file.
